


Love

by sammylovesde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, innocent!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylovesde/pseuds/sammylovesde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was 4 he was constantly curious. Always asking "Why?", "How?", and Dean's personal favorite: "Why Not?" But when he got to the "What?", Dean froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little fic in response to a prompt on tumblr :) find me at sammylovesde.tumblr.com if you'd like to leave me a prompt of your own!! xx

When Sam was 4 he was constantly curious. Always asking "Why?", "How?", and Dean's personal favorite: "Why Not?" But when he got to the "What?" Dean froze.

It happened when Dad was out grabbing some groceries for them. 

He'd left with the usual "Watch out for Sammy", and a slam of the motel door leaving Dean to contend with Sam and his relentless questioning all on his own.

They'd settled in front of the television, Dean flicking through the channels aimlessly and pausing every few seconds   
when something caught his eye.

"De, what's that mean?" Sammy asked suddenly.

Dean startled out of his daze and looked over to his little brother who was staring up at him, eyes wide and inquisitive.

"What's what mean kiddo?" 

"That girl said she's in love with the guy in the blue jacket. What does she mean?" Sam repeated, gesturing to the television

Dean looked over reflexively to see some teen drama flashing across the screen. The girl Sammy was talking about had tears in her eyes and was begging some guy who he assumed was her boyfriend not to do something.

"Huh." he mumbled, quickly flipping the channel to the weather.

"De? Is it bad?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"No Sammy, being in love isn't bad." He said and Sam scrunched up his nose in the adorable way he often did when thinking.

"But she was sad. She was crying Dean, I saw her!" 

Dean huffed a breath, wondering how he was going to explain the concept of love to a 4 year old when he himself had only really seen it in movies; only barely remembered it from before the fire. 

"Love isn't bad Sammy. She was probably crying because she loves that guy so much that she doesn't want him to get hurt." he started, looking back to his brother. 

Sam was sitting closer now, his warm side pressed against Dean's as though he could absorb all of his big brother's wisdom through the contact alone.

"Like when you cried when I broke my wrist!" Sam exclaimed and Dean shuddered, preferring not to remember that day.

Sam's face contorted in pain after his fall from a stupid tree still made Dean feel sick to his stomach.

"Sort of. Love is, it's just this feeling that is really big. It takes over everything. When you're in love with someone, all you care about is them.You want them to be happy and safe and you would do anything for them." He said.

Sam was silent, his little face showing clearly just how he was processing this new information.

"Oh...Then I'm in love with you, De. Always have been." He declared and Dean blushed, debating whether or not he should go into detail and explain why brothers weren't supposed to be in love with each other.

A quick look at Sam's bright smile made up his mind.

"Love you too Sammy."


End file.
